


Echinaceas

by UndeadWitch



Category: RWBY
Genre: AU, Adam likes to mark, Arctic Warfare, Been awhile I wrote porn please don't be too mean i'm baby, Creampie, F/M, Faunus can be in heat, Friends With Benefits, No beta we die like Adam, PWP, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:15:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26754937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UndeadWitch/pseuds/UndeadWitch
Summary: AU. Arctic Warfare.Adam is a member of the Atlesian Military as one of their special operatives and has worked alongside Winter for so long even back to their academy days.  Of course, there’s always that time of the year where Adam has to temporarily leave his post on the reason being “sick”. Despite the warnings from Marrow, Winter knowing very well the truth behind his sick leave, visits him to hand him the agendas he missed for the week.
Relationships: Winter Schnee/Adam Taurus
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Echinaceas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [librastrai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/librastrai/gifts).



> It's been so long since I wrote NSFW and you will tell....hahahaha.... But I wanted to write this because of certain events and well... they're one of my guilty pleasure ships.
> 
> For Owl.

Winter remembered Marrow's words of caution about visiting her partner. How she shouldn’t be anywhere near Adam during his sick leave, she knew what he was really saying by that. Adam… was on his heat period and who knows what he’ll do if he sees her. She was not one for perverted thoughts but she and Adam already had intercourse twice. First was them on the night of the Vytal Festival ball when the two were huntsmen-in-training and just wanted to see it was like, they ended up losing their first time to one another but nothing romantic came out of it. Which didn’t seem to mind the other about it. The second time was for pure venting on Winter’s end, they just flat out fucked in her office with her on top, wrinkling their uniforms as Winter took him on her desk. Adam had no complaints in the aftermath, he even smirked and winked at her as he buckled his trousers. Not the blush or shyness in his blue eyes that was there during the first time as teens. They had seen other people that warmed their bed. No matter what, Winter always preferred to be on top, the only man she let be on top of her was that first time with Adam. The former heiress cheeks had a rose tint as she realized she was looking back on her sexual encounters with the bull faunus. Her grip on the binder she was carrying tightened in frustration, she simply came here to check up on him and to give him the information he missed during his sick leave so far. She was not here to fornacate with him. She kept telling herself that as she finally arrived at the apartment Adam lived, she took a deep breath and then knocked on the door. Winter did message him that she would be coming by to check up on him and to give the documents beforehand. She waited for a moment as the door opened to reveal the man of her thoughts. Adam Taurus. His usual hairstyle was a mess with his bangs not being slicked back but instead strands of red covering parts of his face, he looked like he just finished taking a shower before she got here and was covering himself up with a simple black bathrobe. His eyes that were normally full of confidence and pride, had been dulled down. 

She just needed to hand him the documents and walk away. But after seeing him in that condition, her heart softens at the sight of her partner, and something more sinful begins to brew. 

“Just give me the documents,” Adam began, trying to hide his panting. He stretched out his hand for them. 

“I will but, may I enter? I’ll brew us some tea, some of these documents work better if I explain them to you personally,” Winter inquired, Adam raised a eyebrow at that, “Yes I’m well aware what you’re undergoing but even so it’s best if I do this,” 

With a sigh he opens the door wide enough to let her enter his place, closing it behind him once Winter walks inside. His place was spacious enough for one person to live there comfortably. It was clean and tidy much like her own apartment. She’s been here before just to visit but nothing more. Placing the documents on the dark brown table, she began to look for the tea leaves and bags to start on the tea. 

* * *

He couldn’t help but watch her reach for the tea bags and the teapot, he bit his lip as his gaze was focused on her round bottom. They may have fucked before but he knew Winter wasn’t here for a quick lay from him. Sure she may know the gist of what a heat period does to a faunus but, she doesn’t know what it does to him personally that it wouldn’t be a simple quickie. She was wearing a casual white top with blue jeans and matching white heels. Her white hair is in the usual style of it being styled with a bun and one bang over those icy blue eyes of hers. What he wouldn’t do to just rip those clothes off and take her from behind when she wasn’t looking- He quickly shook his head trying to get his beastial desires towards the young woman away. Hopefully the tea will take his mind off of it. He winced sitting down, he felt so hot… hot… hot… hot. 

Winter sat across from him, and began discussing the intel with him while the teapot was boiling the water inside. He once again can’t help his gaze. She had quite the body and he wasn’t ashamed to admit that out loud but, he really didn’t want to be thinking about her body right now He did his damndest to pay attention to Winter’s words as she explain the certain debriefings that she said were needed explanation from her so it wouldn’t confuse him. Soon enough the teapot began making noise to tell them that the water was done boiling. Winter got out of her seat to turn off his stove, Adam got up as well and followed her to help. He silently hissed when their arms brushed against each other but that’s all it took for himself to start rubbing up on her, intaking her scent, gods he needs her. Winter didn’t look at him to tell him no, in fact it looked like she was biting her own lip like she was thinking of something. Adam placed a hand on her back, grazing slowly till it stopped on her ass, he gave it a squeeze, testing her.

“Winter.. What are you really here for?” He growled, his instincts to pounce at her being held back by his own will.

“I came to check up on you,” She replied, her tone leveled, her eyes meeting his. 

“If you wanted to hit me up for a quick fuck you can just tell me but, you choose the wrong day,” His tone getting slightly aggressive, during his heat. He doesn’t want to just lay with someone. He wants to _breed_. Hence why he never gets laid during this time and takes care of the problem with one of his hands. 

“Perhaps, or perhaps I just wanted to help my partner out with this?” Winter had a smirk on her face, toying with him. “I never visit any faunus that are in heat, you just happen to be an exception” she presses more of herself onto him. Causing the bull faunus to groan just from her body being pressed toward him. 

He is going to enjoy pounding into her until she can’t walk just to wipe that grin off of her face. 

“Fine, you can ‘help me’ but be warned,” He began, his voice husky with want as he gives a light smack on her bottom while she kissed his collarbone and neck “I don’t tire out easily nor do I want to be on bottom for this,”

“To bed then?” was her response to his warning. Taking him by the horns. “I’m on the pill anyways, and I doubt you’ll be using condoms on me,”

“You…” 

Adam impatiently picked her up and flat out carried her to his bedroom, he had washed the bedspread and sheets beforehand, not because he automatically assumed Winter wanted to have sex but, they were dirty to begin with and needed to be cleaned. He placed her down to undo his robe revealing he wasn’t even wearing underwear, and when Winter took off her heels and blouse revealing a light blue bra that held her breasts up so nicely. She walked back up to him, her hand on his well toned body, lowering itself until it rested on his erection, Adam hissed in response. 

“Minx,” He growled with want, as she pepper his chest and neck with kisses while rubbing him down there. She chuckled in response. He undid her hair bun, letting those locks of white be freed. He let out a low gasp when Winter took him in her mouth, suckling him now. She had one of her hands on his hip keeping him in place as she bobbed her head as her mouth was taking more of him. He shivers and lets out quiet moans as she keeps massaging the base of his length with her free hand while her mouth took as much as she could of him. He could have sworn he heard her moan when he gripped her hair. Gods she was going to be the death of him. She stops and takes him out of her mouth but she wasn’t done. Running long licks up his length and kissing the tip as pre-cum came out. She must have seen his expression as she had a satisfied smile with making him a bigger mess than he was before. She stood up, pleased with her work, And began undressing herself more for him. Her bra, pants were gone. Leaving only the color matching underwear.

“I just wanted to see that cute face of yours,” She smirked, sitting on the bed waiting for his next move, “Now let’s how by what you truly mean by tiring out,” 

* * *

Adam walked towards her like a predator eying his prey, their blue eyes met before he placed her on his lap with his erection brushing against her lower back. Two can play that game, he decided, pressing his lips on her own for a kiss quickly deepening it as he moved one of his hands into her panties rubbing her womanhood. 

“So wet already hm?” He smirked, breaking off the kiss to merely comment, he inserted two fingers into her depths. He moved his other hand to her breast, massaging it as he moved his digits up and down on her, loving the quiet moans Winter let out. He pinched one of her nipples, kissing her neck, suckling it to leave love bites on her. Adam thrusted his fingers roughly into her more, to hear her moans be louder even adding a third finger as he stretched her. 

“So needy?” Winter retort biting her lip as Adam nibbled on her earlobe as he continue to finger fuck her. He could tell she was about to have an orgasm soon and so he taunted her by pulling his fingers out, licking the juices off them. She growled at him for denying her release.

“Well, I can play that game too,” He chuckled, moving the two of them more onto the bed and into the same position that they had when they shared their first time together. Only both of them have gained more experience since then. Adam’s eyes were full of lust, Winter’s eyes had the same intense desire for him as well. It was amazing how good his willpower was that he managed to last this long but, now… he can let go. He removed her panties and threw them aside. She was so wet and ready for him, and that was enough to push him. He entered her and quickly growled at how tight and warm she was for him. Winter grabbed a fistful of the black bedsheets feeling him enter inside her, he made her feel so full. She couldn’t help but let out a soft moan at remembrance of how big he was. Adam began moving his hips thrusting in and out of her, letting out his own groans of pleasure. His grip on her hips bound to leave bruises as Winter moved with him. Gods, why haven’t they slept with each other more often? This feels too damn good to simply be a rare occurrence….

“Damn…you feel incredible…” Winter struggled to say words, as Adam pounded into her relentlessly causing her to moan louder when he hit that spot. The sound of skin slapping among skin filled the room alongside their moans. Adam started to slowed down for a bit before deciding to rest her legs on his shoulders, he then began thrusting harder into her, causing her to cry out in pleasure, as he rubs her clit 

“Hold… on to the sheets…” He instructed in between thrusts and his own moans, and as soon Winter obliged, he fucked her even faster and rougher than before. Winter was seeing stars at this point from the pounding she was taking, he wouldn’t stop this pace, he even growled in pleasure as her insides tighten around his length much more as Winter unleashes the first orgasm. He let out a gasp as he finally came inside her, spilling so much seed of life inside. Winter whimpered at how much he filled her up, he was and will always be the only one that would cum inside her without the need of a condom. She panted, catching her breath but, she could still feel how hard he still was. She shuddered, this was only ‘round one’ for Adam. The bull faunus pulled out and mused at the sight of his cum coming out her hole.

“On your knees,” He began, panting as sweat glistened on his muscular lean body. Winter nodded, and got on her hands and knees. Ready and willing for more of him. She gasps as he takes her from behind without hesitation. She never really liked this position but, just for him. She’ll do it. She cried out when he slapped her ass, he was more rough with her than before and yet she loved it. Her breast bounced with each powerful thrust from him. His current thrusting hurts but gods does it feel so good! Her moans were increasingly louder than last time as he continued to fuck into her cum-filed hole.

“Faster!” Winter cried out, she was not one for begging, so why was it only for him in particular? Adam cursed under his breath, moving his hips more faster, letting out a moan seeing her become a mess below him from his rough movement. He knows damn well their positions wouldn’t let them be a couple let alone have a child together but the fantasy of this young woman carrying his child was enough for his second release, Winter let out a loud moan as she felt his fresh hot cum fill her up even more so, which triggered her own second release. She trembled as she felt so much leaking despite him being inside her still. He finally pulls out and moves her body facing him again, gives her a gentle kiss on her lips in contrast to the beastial fucking he gave her that time. Winter deepens the kiss as their tongues dance together, Adam massages her bruised hips gently. Her heart fluttered at how loving and gentle he was being with her. He parted from her, a thin trail of saliva connecting the two still. He adjusted himself once more, as Winter now was laying on her side while Adam practically was spooning her. 

“More…” He whispered into her ear huskily, as the woman shivered ready for the third go with little to no breaks in between. “Fuck… I… I need more…” 

With a grunt from him and a hoarse cry from Winter, Adam entered her folds a third time. He bit and left more marks on her neck and shoulder. He wasn’t as nearly as rough as he was before, an outsider could almost mistake this as him making love to Winter with how steady he was pumping into her. Soft moans that came from both of their mouths filled the room along with sounds of skin connecting. 

“F...Feel so good…” Winter whimpered as she felt him bite her earlobe and rubbed her clit. She didn’t last that long considering how sensitive she became, she released herself once more with her insides once again tightening around Adam’s length. Adam hitched his breath and Winter let out a gasp as she felt him come inside again. Her insides are now milking him for more of his cum. Adam continued to thrust until he finished releasing inside of her, he kissed her neck, pulling out. 

Adam looked at Winter, Her hair was all over, her soft white skin glistened with sweat and his markings all over her, as his semen leaked out of her. Her pussy thoroughly fucked. And he has no doubts she could hardly use her legs. His rational side appeared once more, noticing how very tired she was. She was panting heavily, there was drool coming out of her mouth, her eyes dulled with being thoroughly pleasured and signs of exhaustion. 

“I’m not tired and want to keep going however, you look like you can only take so much of me during my heat period,” He finally spoke with no growls or any animalistic sounds of any kind in his tone. “Although you did help me considerably, so thank you,” 

“I….” Winter tried to catch her breath and tried to think what to say, Adam only had one more week of this until it wears off. And honestly? That was probably the best sex she ever had yet. She… wouldn’t mind doing this more often. Adam got up,put back on his robe and left the room for Winter to catch her breath from the experience, he came back two minutes later with water bottles in his robes’ pockets, a bowl of clean water and a cloth. Saying her thanks she took the water bottle from him and downed it. She shivers as Adam now presses the damp cloth on her body, cleaning her of his mess. Tenderly kissing her shoulder blades all while doing so. This wasn’t like him, being this loving towards her. But, she didn’t seem to mind it. She softly smiles at him in appreciation. He returned the smile with a warm smile of his own. 

It was there she decided what she was going to do.

“I’m not assigned to any post for the rest of this week and the next one… The general wants me to stay in Atlas while the Vytal Festival is ongoing with its preparations,” She began, meeting his gaze after he took a swig of his own water. “I wouldn’t mind spending the rest of it here with you,” 

“You know you could just say, hey Adam? Mind if I stay and become partners with benefits for the rest of the week,” Adam teased at her formality. 

“Hey Adam?” Winter asked, “ Mind if I stay and become partners with benefits with you for the rest of your heat period?” 

“It would be my pleasure,”

-FIN 


End file.
